The present invention relates to notebook computers. More particularly, the present invention provides a collapsible platform for supporting a notebook computer at an angle relative to a base surface.
In recent years, notebook computers have become less expensive, lighter, and more powerful. At the same time, there is a trend toward smaller offices with less room for a docking station and separate monitor. In addition, there has been an increase in xe2x80x9con the goxe2x80x9d use of notebook computers, such as for business travelers and telecommuters who use their computers in multiple locations. As a result, the popularity of notebook computers has greatly increased.
One of the aspects of notebook computers that many users find cumbersome is the variety of cursor control devices that have been used to replace the standard mouse. Examples of these devices include trackballs and small pegs or joysticks placed in the central area of the notebook computer keyboard that can be manipulated by the user""s thumb or fingers to achieve the same functions as an external mouse. However, many users prefer to instead use the more conventional type of mouse that may be connected to the external mouse port of the notebook computer. In this way, the user can more closely simulate the arrangement of a desktop computer, where the mouse is manipulated as a separate device from the keyboard.
Ergonomic issues for computer users have been well documented for many years, including the potential health problems associated with computers. Many of these potential problems are related to improper positioning of the computer screen, keyboard, and mouse relative to the user. Various products have thus been designed to improve the ergonomics for users by repositioning certain computer components, thereby reducing the associated health problems.
Currently, there are various products available to position a notebook computer at an angle relative to the surface on which it is placed, thereby bringing a user""s wrists to a more comfortable neutral position when using the keyboard and also raising the screen to allow for a more upright head position. Examples of these are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,452 (Goldberg) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,985 (Hale), which both show devices that can position a notebook computer at an angle relative to the user. There are also apparatuses available that can position a notebook computer at a desirable angle for the user while providing a properly angled mousing surface for users who wish to use an external mouse. One example of such an apparatus is commercially available from the Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company of St. Paul, Minn., as the Adjustable Notebook Platform Model Number ANP 560 and is illustrated in FIG. 1. This computer device provides an angled platform for positioning both a notebook computer and an external mouse on the same planar surface. There is, however, a need for an ergonomic apparatus for use with a notebook computer and external mouse that is sufficiently compact and lightweight to be easily portable for the user.
In one aspect of this invention a collapsible computer platform assembly for use with a notebook or portable computer is provided, wherein the computer platform assembly comprises a platform having a first surface and an opposite second surface, and a support arm assembly for supporting the bottom surface of a computer. The support arm assembly comprises at least one base portion extending from the second surface of the platform and at least one adjustable arm assembly connected to the at least one base portion.
The present invention also includes within its scope a platform assembly that is slideably connected to the base portion. The adjustable arm assembly may be rotatable relative to the platform. The platform assembly may also include a mousing surface or a wrist rest pad on its first surface. It is further understood that the support arm assembly may further comprise at least one leg extending from at least one of the adjustable arm assembly and the base portion.
The present invention further includes within its scope a collapsible platform assembly comprising a platform having a first surface and an opposite second surface and a support arm assembly for supporting the bottom surface of a computer, wherein the support arm assembly comprises a first base portion extending from the second surface of the platform, a second base portion spaced from the first base portion and extending from the second surface of the platform, a first adjustable arm assembly connected to the first base portion, a second adjustable arm assembly connected to the second base portion, and at least one support member connected to the first and second adjustable arm assemblies. The first adjustable arm assembly, the second adjustable arm assembly, and the at least one support member may be rotatable relative to the platform.
Also provided is a method of supporting a portable computer at an angle relative to the surface on which the computer is placed, comprising the steps of: (a) providing a collapsible platform assembly for supporting a portable computer, the assembly comprising a platform having a first surface and an opposite second surface, and a support arm assembly for supporting the bottom surface of a computer, the support arm assembly comprising at least one base portion extending from the second surface of the platform and at least one adjustable arm assembly connected to the at least one base portion, (b) providing a portable computer, and (c) positioning the portable computer on the platform assembly so that a bottom surface of the computer rests on at least a portion of the adjustable arm assembly.